The present invention relates to a corkscrew and more particularly to a manual type lever driven corkscrew.
Corkscrews of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known corkscrews of this type operate by introducing a helix sharp point into a cork to be drawn so as to exert an action in a cork exit direction by a lever arm to which the helixes secured. This action is assisted by an end fulcrum on a bottle mouth edge. The corkscrew of this type represents actually a second-class lever with a fulcrum at one end and a load at a central area.
The corkscrew of the above mentioned type has however the disadvantage in that, when drawing something by raising the lever in the cork exit direction, in many cases the fulcrum arm length is not sufficient to allow a full withdrawal. Therefore, the operation must be repeated by introducing the helix deeper within the partly drawn cork, with the final withdrawal by the fulcrum.